With advances in information communication and semiconductor technologies, the use of electronic devices (e.g. mobile communication terminals) has increased rapidly. Modern electronic devices are designed to provide various functions such as communication, music playback, text messaging, digital broadcast reception, short range radio communication, and Internet access. Portable electronic devices are battery-powered, and power conservation is one of the most important issues in these devices. To conserve power, the portable electronic device operates in a low power mode (interchangeably, “sleep mode”) when not in use. The low power (sleep) mode is a state in which minimal power necessary for the electronic device to stay “on” is supplied. Sleep mode can be defined as an inactive state of an electronic device, which is quickly changed to an active mode of the device via detection of a preset input, such as the pressing of a key or button, or receipt of an incoming call or text. For example, in the sleep mode, a mobile communication terminal's display and other functions are powered off, while functions for receiving incoming calls and text messages remain active.
Meanwhile, most recent electronic devices include Location-Based Service (LBS) capability. LBS can be used to provide the user with useful information such as positioning, navigation, and other everyday life information provision service. The latter may inform a user of positions of nearby buildings (e.g. department store, hospital, theater, etc.) based on the location information of the user's device.
In order to provide LBS on a continual basis, conventional devices always maintain an Application Processor (AP) and Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver in active states, or activate them periodically. Since these components consume considerable power, their ongoing use results in significant power consumption by the electronic device. Moreover, in the sleep mode of a conventional electronic device, the AP and GPS receiver are turned off, such that location information is not received and an LBS service is not provided. Thus, at the time the device is awakened, LBS information is inaccurate or unavailable, and this condition remains until updated and accurate GPS information is received and processed. The resulting delay in obtaining accurate LBS information is inconvenient to users.